


Unknown（未知）

by c_Alkali



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_Alkali/pseuds/c_Alkali
Summary: *内含马里，微玛里*微强制性爱，有二设*背景逻辑混乱





	Unknown（未知）

**Author's Note:**

> 好久之前的文了，放着存个档。

最开始恢复的是听觉，四周安静得只能听到自己的呼吸声，随后便开始感受到了来自肌肉的酸痛。里斯睁开眼睛，是从来没有见过的场景。他动了动身体，即使被束缚着，身为王牌的他也能够轻松的翻转身体查看四周。房间里并没有其他人的存在。确认这一点的里斯莫名的松了口气。

  
这里是哪里？存在着这样疑问的里斯开始打量起了这个房间。

  
黑色与暗红色交织的装饰令这个房间充满着不详的气息，里斯判断着这大概是属于某个贵族的房间。可是究竟是谁会花功夫把自己抓来，自己难道有什么能够被利用，或者说对方是想从自己这里得到些什么？

  
门外突然响起了轻微的脚步声，里斯立刻闭上眼假装自己并没有醒来。

  
脚步声停在门口，伴随着门锁打开的声音，里斯感觉到一道目光盯着自己。由于常年的锻炼，里斯对于这种注视有着不可思议的感知力。

  
来人似乎对面前这个没有什么反抗力的人很感兴趣，慢悠悠的停在里斯面前。蹲下身，将手轻轻的附在里斯脸上。冰凉的触感令里斯不自觉的皱了一下眉头。对方的动作停住了，随后里斯感觉到那个冰凉的物体离开了自己的身体。

  
再装下去也没有意义了，抱着这样的心情里斯睁开了眼睛。

  
「是你？」里斯皱着眉头说。显然他并没有想到会在这里看到他。

  
「……」

  
没有听到对方的回答，里斯并没有在意，只是抬了抬下巴示意对方靠近。「先帮我解开绳子吧，马库斯。」

  
马库斯沉默地站着，眼睛处闪着可疑的红点，红点急速闪烁几秒之后又恢复平静。

  
「马库斯？」里斯再一次开口，并且相信着马库斯一定会帮自己解开绳子。

  
保姆如实地将影像显示出来，一个金发男子被捆绑着蜷缩在地面上。

  
影像中的“自己”一动不动地站在金发男子的面前，男子看起来很疑惑的样子。「马库斯你怎么了？」他叫着“自己”的名字。

没有任何反应么。玛尔瑟斯闪过这个念头。保姆马上判定了玛尔瑟斯的思考，迅速将单纯影像的表现加入情绪要素。

  
即使这种东西对于玛尔瑟斯来说是并不需要的，但此刻他的脸上分明带着笑意。真是有趣。他感受着影像里“自己”对于指令的反抗，突然觉得眼前这个金发男子意外的顺眼。

  
他向影像中的“自己”发送指令。然后拿起酒杯抿了一口，用着只有自己能听到的声音自言自语着，「究竟会为他做到什么地步呢。」

  
空旷的房间里回荡着他止不住的笑声。

  
马库斯顺从指令靠近里斯，在里斯惊愕的目光下将他抱起来放到了床上。

  
「马库斯你干什么！」

  
很显然里斯被发生的这一幕所震惊，更令他没有想到的是马库斯居然开始解开他的衣服。

  
马库斯并没有在意里斯的挣扎，机械制造的手灵活的解开扣子。连队的制服看起来很复杂，但实际脱起来意外的方便。脑内很不适宜的想着。马库斯不太确定这究竟是不是自己本身的想法。

  
尽管里斯奋力挣扎着，但不知是出于什么原因并没有起到任何效果。他的上衣被扒开，露出有着肌肉线条感的胸口和腹部。胸口在经过刚才的挣扎后剧烈地起伏着。马库斯压着里斯将目光从裸露处移开。

  
「你究竟是怎么回事！」里斯愤怒地冲马库斯问话，脸涨得通红。

  
「……」

  
马库斯依旧沉默地继续将手放到里斯的小腹处，将拉链拉开，裤子松松垮垮地搭在胯部，一副要掉不掉的样子。马库斯内测系统自动为里斯做了一番检测。没有威胁。这一点认知令影像那头的玛尔瑟斯微微眯起了眼睛。

  
马库斯突然意识到了什么。自己究竟是在干什么。

  
当他脑内产生这个想法时，自己差不多已经将里斯的衣服脱掉了。然而动作并没有停下。马库斯按照指令将里斯的双腿掰开，将自己挤进中间防止双腿重新并起来。

  
里斯能够感觉到马库斯粗糙的外套划过自己身体时微痒的感觉，难以理解的，当马库斯掰开自己双腿的时候居然产生了羞耻感。在连队这样的场景并不是没有发生过，双方打斗时比这个更不雅的动作都有，但从来没有这种感觉。

  
一种熟悉感突然充斥着里斯的大脑，似乎有什么东西被一直忽略，而现在它突然从记忆力冒出来了。

  
「…马库西马斯…？」里斯犹豫着叫出一个从未听过的名字。

  
马库斯的动作停了一下，他无法从记录中得到这个名字的信息。指令还在继续，但此刻马库斯却产生了犹豫的情绪。

  
玛尔瑟斯用食指敲打着把手，估测着“自己”对于这个情绪的反应。很有意思。他停下动作。“自己”的反应比想象中来得更加迅速，也更加强烈。

  
马库西马斯这个名字是存在过的，仅仅也只是存在过。玛尔瑟斯回忆起他第一次看到那个金发男子的情形，和此刻很类似。似乎他的出现总是能带起自己某种情绪。不必要却也没有那么讨厌。

  
但既然如此为何要抗拒吾等的指令呢。那张看不出什么表情的脸上渐渐浮出一个笑容。

  
似乎又没什么好犹豫的。马库斯压制着里斯，将他原本捆绑在背后的双手重新固定在床柱上。过程免不了一番挣扎，当顺利将他绑好时马库斯看到里斯额头冒出一些汗。马库斯轻轻用衣袖帮他擦掉了。

  
「…你究竟想干什么？」里斯终于是忍不住将问题问了出来。

  
马库斯看着皱着眉头的里斯歪了歪头，将手放到他的腰间。由于双手被绑在头顶，里斯整个人处于拉伸状态。原本就能看到肌肉的腹部在此刻连侧腰的线条都流畅得令人生羡。

  
陌生的触感从自己肋骨慢慢滑到腰部，里斯打了个颤。他感觉到对方的手从裤子边缘伸了进去，按压着大腿内侧，和…某个部位。

  
「…你！」里斯吸了一口气，他能够明显的感觉到对方握住了自己的性器。甚至像是无比熟悉般套弄了起来。

  
里斯感觉到自己的呼吸开始不稳，虽然不想承认但自己的确在对方手里硬了起来。突然里斯感觉到有什么东西覆盖住了眼睛，随即陷入黑暗。

  
视觉上的暂时缺失令其他感官上的敏感度增加了不少。里斯甚至能在脑内浮现对方是如何握住自己的性器，如何用并没有什么温度的手从底部滑到上方。拇指按压着不自觉分泌粘液的顶端，另一只手沿着中缝抵在穴口外部不轻不重的按压。

  
「……不……」里斯咬着嘴唇不让自己有过多的反应，从牙缝中挤出一个字。

  
然而马库斯并不能理解这个字。虽然是在指令的要求下做的这些事情，但马库斯在对里斯进行分析时没有得到任何对方不愉快的情绪。甚至马库斯能够检测到里斯体内的某种因子在增加。双手触及之处略微发烫的皮肤，起伏的胸口和明显加重的呼吸就是最好的例子。

  
马库斯拿起原本就放在床头的润滑剂，将开口对着里斯的腹部就挤了下去。半透明的粘液瞬间沿着肌肉走向流开，混在褐色布料中暗下去一大块。

  
腹部的凉意以及不知道什么东西在自己腹部流淌的不安感令里斯无论如何都想用自己的眼睛看，而不只是用身体来感知。「……让我……看着……」里斯艰难地说出这句话，羞耻和不安充斥着他的大脑。

  
理所当然的，马库斯没有任何反应。房间内除了里斯压抑在喉咙里的呻吟和呼吸，就只有粘液被搅动时发出的令人难以启齿的声响。

  
马库斯用手将流到里斯侧腰的润滑剂重新抹到他的腹部，又随即顺着肌肉纹理滑到穴口往里面挤了进去。尽管使用了润滑剂，但从未被进入过的甬道依旧紧紧的包裹着手指。马库斯只能缓慢地抽动，并用另一只手抚慰着里斯的性器。

  
这种不同于受伤的疼痛感令里斯皱紧了眉头，但他依旧没有发出任何声音。里斯能够感觉到前面带来的感觉正在成倍的加大着，这是完全不同于自己去触摸的感觉。在这种刺激下，里斯甚至开始忽略后方的手指带来的不适。大脑反应开始变慢，四周声音也开始消失，全部的注意力被集中到了阴茎上。随后里斯感觉呼吸停滞了一秒，胯部不自觉地向上挺起，释放在了对方手里。

  
马库斯暗红色的衣服和手都沾上了里斯射出来的浊液，他只是停顿了一秒便立刻将第二根手指塞到了里面。理智还没有完全恢复里斯只顾着大口喘气，就算注意到了马库斯的动作也来不及说些什么。

  
「唔…哈…」里斯觉得自己很奇怪，这是从未有过的无法控制的感觉。马库斯偏冷的手指在自己无法触及的地方来回刮擦着，随着他手指的动作自己根本没有办法控制呼吸和声音。被束缚住的身体本能的去寻求最原始的快感，这种前所未有的体验像是浪潮一般一次又一次地侵袭着自己的大脑。

  
马库斯握住里斯的脚踝将他向自己拉进，眼前这人的皮肤摸起来比平时烫一些。被自己手指进入的地方微微有些肿，刚释放过的性器再次挺立着，呼吸十分不稳。没有任何支撑的性器摇摇欲坠，失去了抚慰的里斯难以控制地动了动身体，似乎想更靠近对方。

  
明明已经不算是个人类了，却也有着人类最原始的冲动。马库斯按照既定的指令缓缓插入已经被充分扩张的后穴。尽管做得很充分，但似乎还是有点勉强，刚插入一半马库斯便感受到了阻力。马库斯一边缓慢而强硬的插入，同时讲两根手指塞入了里斯的嘴里搅动着。

  
里斯被强塞到嘴里的手指搅得说不出话，只能本能的含着手指防止唾液从缝隙流出。舌头为了躲避异物在口腔内来回滑动，柔软但又充满着抵触感。

  
马库斯感受到了从未有过的温热触感，无论是上面还是下面。手指不自觉地去捕捉里斯的舌头，夹住稍微用力向外扯。突如其来的疼痛感令里斯无法再合住嘴巴，随着手指的移动拉出几道透明的丝线。下身猛地一挺，毫无预兆的将性器全部顶入。

  
「唔！」里斯发出一声闷哼，身体向上弯曲，随即又被压在床上。

  
马库斯用手压住里斯，突然像是失去控制般开始狠狠地抽插。机械制造的身体一下一下地撞击着里斯。马库斯看不到交合处的场景，但能感受到狭窄的甬道紧紧的裹着，随着动作穴口的肉被拉扯出一些。强烈的快感从下身传递到大脑。

  
马库斯深深地顶入内部，里斯似乎被这个动作刺激到了，发出咽唔声。马库斯犹豫了一秒将盖在里斯眼上的披风拿开，松了松绑在他手腕处的绳索。看到里斯皱着眉头，眼角似乎有着水渍。

  
变慢了。等到里斯意识到这一点时，他发现自己已经是半靠在马库斯身上，双手环着对方的脖子，手依旧被绑着。隐秘处传来的疼痛感已经属于能够容忍的范围，甚至偶尔能感受到一阵酥麻从下往上传来。想到这个，里斯感到浑身都不自在。

  
但里斯已经没有什么力气挣扎，甚至连说话都无法完整表述。只能依靠身体惯性，被一次次的贯穿。里斯无法计算自己已经射了多少次。到最后他只是生理性的勃起、高潮，并没有东西被射出来。后面被塞得满满的，机械性运动使他变得麻木。眼皮变得沉重，大脑意识开始游离。

  
终于，里斯昏睡过去了。他甚至感到庆幸。

「你醒了。」

  
里斯听到一个声音，他睁开眼睛看到一位身穿贵族服装的青年。刚才那句话正是这位青年所说。

  
「…你是谁？」环视着与之前不同的房间，里斯问，并没有期待得到答复。

  
对方沉默了片刻朝里斯走来。鞋子踩在地毯上没有发出任何声音。他缓缓坐到床边，以一种不容置疑的口吻说道「吾名玛尔瑟斯。吾等是守护不死皇帝的战士。马库斯也是我们的一员。」

  
「这不可能。」里斯直接否决了这句话。

  
青年――也就是玛尔瑟斯像是早就料到一般笑了笑，手搭在里斯的肩膀上，靠近。轻声的，犹如在耳边般说「他背叛了不死皇帝。他谋划了一切，假装自己是无辜的。」  
随后便放开里斯站起来，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生。

  
里斯难以置信的看着玛尔瑟斯。对方嘴角带着笑容，以一种随时接受疑问的状态看着自己。「…这…不可能…」里斯低声重复着这句话。可是玛尔瑟斯并没有欺骗自己的理由，这才第一次见面。无论是从哪方面来说，他都无法从自己这里得到什么。

  
「吾等也不知道他究竟想干什么。」玛尔瑟斯转身往门外走去「但你，是他的目标之一。」

  
里斯看着玛尔瑟斯关上门离开，回想到昨天发生的一切，不禁一阵恶寒。难道…真的如他所说…?

吾等的计划正在一步步按照规划实施着。

  
看到人偶按照指令和那个金发男子做爱，吾等能感受到那种悸动的心情。多么多余的情感。可是吾等的内心居然产生了对这个金发男子的怜惜。

  
看到他被操弄得留下眼泪的时候，吾等下达了和之前完全不一样的指令。

  
金发男子搂着人偶，吾等只能看到他的背部。上面有些伤痕，交错在肌肉上。原本吾等是不喜欢的。吾等看到人偶机械制造的手，缓缓抚摸着这些伤疤。

  
吾等第一次产生了怀疑。

  
吾等决定将这个金发男子放到计划关键的部分。

  
而你又会做出什么样的反应呢？

Fin


End file.
